


A strange conversation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Want to know what one of the most awkward things to ask your relatives is, read this to find out!





	A strange conversation

Our tale starts in Cho and Chang's house, they currently have visitors, Ginny's brother Percy and brother in law Oliver.

Percy awkwardly said, "We had an idea."

Ginny smirked. "What sort of idea?"

Oliver told them, "We really want to have a child together and let's face it that's kind of impossible without a surrogate mother. So, we thought that if one of you could be our surrogate mother then when you want to have a child we can donate our sperm."

Cho giggled. "You want one of us to carry your child?"

Percy nodded and mumbled, "I told you that they would think it was a joke, Olly."

Ginny stated, "I think we should do it."

Cho asked, "Which one of us will carry their child?"

Ginny responded, "It would be a bit awkward if I carried my own brother's baby, so I think you should do it."

Cho answered, "Sure, I guess."

Oliver beamed, "She said yes! I told you they would say yes, Perce."

Percy smiled. "I can't believe that our sister in law is going to be our surrogate."

Ginny chuckled. "Who would've thought it?"

Cho reassured them, "I'll be the best surrogate in the world."


End file.
